A Winter Wedding
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: This the last one shot I wrote for Frans Week last month . The theme was winter . So why not a winter wedding . Get ready because if you're read the others I'm all sweet and fluff.


The over world the winter wedding

Authors note you know toby fox is many things but I doubt he's going out of his way to make a fanfiction of his own work for free. Especially when he's making a new game set in the Undertale universe. Obviously, I don't own Undertale. I'm just a woman with a laptop who was feeling incredibly sappy and happy right now. Italics and ~ this means telepathic conversation.

To see the sunrise again and again. To be able to breathe the fresh air to know that worry of reset was long over another genuine smile came over my face. I got the girl, I got my brother his dream car and I got my friends on such a beautiful day. The birds were singing a joyful tune though it's early. Usually, on an average day, I would laze but today? Is an important day one I never thought I'd find myself in.

Around me, there was lace in the halls tastefully wrapped around the pillars. The stained-glass window

"SANS COME ONE ITS TIME TO TAKE YOUR PLACE! WHEN YOU MADE ME YOUR BEST MAN ID THINK YOU TAKE BEING ON TIME YOUR PRIORITY! NOW COME ALONG BROTHER ITS YOUR WEDDING DAY AT LEAST ACT BEING TIMELY MATTERS TO YOU!"

"It's fine bro I'll take a shortcut I'll be there before you."

"DOUBTFUL SANS "

"We'll see about that Paps"

I turn around and walk through my shortcut to in front of the priest. he would've jumped if it had been the first time I've ever done it. Paps burst in through the doors. he was grimacing but he sighed.

"YOU KNOW ONE DAY YOU WILL STOP TAKING SHORTCUTS AND LEARN TO WALK AND RUN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU SLOTH!" He said in almost mock stern voice but I could hear it in his voice he was laughing in a way on the inside.

"It tickled your funny bone Paps your smiling right now

"I AM AND I HATE IT! STOP IT WITH THE PUNS TODAY IS SPECIAL DAY."

"Sorry but I'm excited and its puns or rattling bones and I know how you hate that more".

"FINE SANS BUT I WOULD TAKE YOUR WEDDING DAY MORE SERIOUSLY!"

"Fine for you Paps. you're my best bro at this wedding. I might as well look the part of a serious groom, for my beautiful bride. who might be freezing to get here "

"WHY DID YOU AND FRISK DECIDE ON A WINTER WEDDING? I WOULD THINK YOU PUSH FOR APRIL FOOLS BROTHER."

"Tempting bro, it really was but we both decided against it. We met in a snowy setting we thought getting married in one seemed appropriate Paps."

I look up to see Paps he looks like he was about to burst out crying. we both had a weakness of sentimental moments. he hardens his skull until the tears went away.

The procession was ready most of the monsters were here as was frisk family to a varying degree of comfort some were askance at the monster being their while other were fine and chatting across the pews to one another about what I couldn't here but at least it was amicable from where I stood. Most of frisk bridesmaid and monster and my groomsmen were all standing in place. Old buddies from the comedy circuit and a few friends I made when I decided to go back to sciences. best decision I made other than asking frisk to marry me. no more testing without procedure no more just doing work by the seat of my pants. into were standing at the ready waiting for the angel to arrive and make her grand entrance.

Then the song started to play and the door open the chill blew in and the snow was gently falling it was heavy fall but we knew it might happen. then I could see her I could see the flower girl start throwing their petals daughters of monster and humans frisk and I know who were friends with and then I saw her she was wearing fluffy coat her veil over her face and the door finally closed the door she passed the coat to one of the usher in charge of the coats. he got a goofy look but she barely paid him to mind her eyes were focused on me and I was slack-jawed looking at her. her hair was luscious and down her back the dress made her look like an angel I always saw her as and the look she's giving me has me feel like I'm melting into her eyes

"BROTHER PICK UP YOUR JAW BE DIGNIFIED IT'S YOUR BIG DAY!"

Papyrus whispered but as always, all the guests heard there were snickers but I wasn't bothered by it.

I wasn't really focusing I was caught up in her radiance. She just to seem glow in my eye sockets and not just her soul, it was every inch of her that seem to glow perfectly to me. Until she was finally at my side taking my hand.

"Hey, there Bo jangles you missed me?"

"Of course, I did kitten are you ready to light this candle?" I grab her hand send fire magic slowly all over her in her bones body I can tell the chill she felt was deep-seated you don't love human as long as I have with figuring out what makes them happy and sick free worth it to see her giant smile when I think of her needs

~ _Why didn't we just elope and soul bind in privacy?_

 _Because I want the whole world to see us pledge our love to each other the monster's ambassador and her skeleton Boss monster fiancé famed comedian and scientist getting married? that's marriage of the century and almost as big as the royal wedding consider Asgore and Toriel basically adopted you makes you a princess too sweet cheeks. sure, we could kiss merge our souls completely here and now but the desire to mate id think you were shyer then that I smirked at that tidbit_

 _I get it I get the honey money we bind our souls together forever right_

 _And beyond angel and beyond~_

The priest started the ceremony we barely listening until the most important in all of this came up.

"Do you Sans, Take Frisk to be your lawfully wedded bride? to have and to hold until this day forward in sickness and in health for richer or poorer in good and bad until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Frisk, do you take Sans as your lawfully wedded husband? to have and till hold till this day forward in sickness and in health for richer or poor in good or bad as long till death do you part?"

"I do."

"So, the powers vested I now pronounce you husband and wife you make kiss the bride."

I take her in my arms and dip her dramatically like in the movies she hates. most of the audience was clapping and laughing good naturally. I was too happy finally got the girl of my dreams. I was hopeful and things were bright for us for once. I just looked at her knew there's no place I rather be, than to be with her.


End file.
